percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections- Chapter 1
'Dark Reflections- Chapter 1 ' If your still reading this, then I have to tell you something. I've been marked, I hide among the shadows to fight beside the light. If you understand this, then good, but if you don't, then continue reading, you need to know what's coming and learn to fight it. Anyway, continuing the story, its been nine years since i was "adopted" by the gods, with Percy completing the prophecy, they didn't need me anymore, I was free to travel on my own. I know what you must be thinking, "oh you must hate the gods now, they raised you then when they don't need you, they throw you away". Personally, I don't feel that way, well they did raise me. They still help me sometimes, some help me too much. Athena oftens nags in my ear, saying don't do this, don't do that. Its irritating...sometimes. Well anyway, it was the second day of summer, I was going to meet my sister before I go to camp. It was her birthday, i made a promise to the gods, that I'll visit her every year on her birthday, problem with that is that they made me keep that promise. Anyway, it was 12.00 in the afternoon and she was 30 minutes late, and she scolds me for being just a few minutes late. Go Figure. Anyway, she finally came, thank god,the summer heat was really bothering me, luckily I found a tree to shield me from the Sun. By the way, my sister's name is Nina Scotts, technically she's my half sister,my older half sister. Her father died before I was born, that was the same year Poseidon, visited our mother. Nina said she didnt mind, Poseidon made our mom happy, and helped her overcome her grief. Personally I feel guilty for my mom's death, she died trying to protect me, and also with her death, Nina became an orphan. Now she's living with our Grandma Rachel. Oh yeah, my mom's name is Jennifer Scotts, she used her maiden name after her husband's death. Looking at Nina, you could definately tell that we were siblings, we had the same Jet-black hair and same big eyes. You could almost pass us as twins.. almost. She is 2 years older than me, and she had big black eyes, where I had Green eyes. Anyway, back to the meeting. She was with her friends at that time, she told them to go ahead first. Then she gave me a hug. "Archie, how are you? Its been what, a year?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, yeah it has been a year." I was glad to see her, I rarely get to see her, and I would never say this but, I missed her alot. "Sorry i didn't get a present, been kind of busy." I smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Its okay, seeing you alive is just good a present." She smiled. "But you would like a present do you?" "Yeah." I couldn't help but laugh. "I think you should go, my friends and I are going to catch a movie." I glanced over her shoulder, and saw her friends waving and smiling at me. "Anyway." Nina gave me another hug. "You should be going to camp. Dellilah will kill you if your late" "Yeah". We said our goodbyes, and watched her walked away. Then i whistled as loud as i could. Soon enough a pure white stallion with wings landed infront of me. "''Hey Archie, you called?" ''The pegasus's voice said in my head. "Yup, need a ride to camp. You up for it?" "Well, if you haven't gained any weight in the past year, then sure, I mean I could barely carry you last year." Then he made a gesture that made him seem he had back pain. "Oh shut up." Then i climbed on his back. "''Okay Archie". ''I could swear that he was laughing. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 2|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page